


Varseth Day

by mikkimouse



Series: Valentine's Extravaganza [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Pidge gets a gift from a not-so-secret admirer, and discovers a new holiday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/157248402880/varseth-day)

Pidge stares at the box. She's long since accepted that Alteans and humans have different customs, and sometimes the cultural misunderstandings provide for some hilarious moments, but waking up to find a bright green box with a bow outside her door is definitely a new one. 

She prods the box with her toe a couple of times before she picks it up. It can't be from one of the boys; it's too nicely wrapped. Well, she can picture Hunk taking the time to do something like this, but not the rest of them. And somehow, she doesn't think this is from Hunk. 

She ends up needing to use the blade of her bayard to get it open—seriously, what kind of tape _is_ that?—and pulls out a strange, shimmery cube. It's mostly white, with pink and blue shimmers that remind Pidge of opals, changing colors as she moves. 

In the box, there's a folded piece of paper, and Pidge opens it. 

_Pidge -_

_I realize that you were very disappointed when you were unable to play the Terran game system you purchased at the mall. It took a while to develop, but I believe this cube should allow you to use it?_

_I am very glad that you are one of the paladins of Voltron._

_Happy Varseth Day!_

_\- Allura_

Pidge looks from the note to the cube and back again. "How in the world am I supposed to play video games on this?"

She turns the cube over, and then it starts to glow brighter, shaking in her hand. Startled, Pidge drops it, but the cube levitates. A holoscreen pops out of the top, and three round metal holes materialize in the front. 

Pidge gapes for a full minute before she tries plugging in the game system. To her absolute shock, the loading screen pops up, prompting her to start a new game. 

"Holy cow, it works." She looks around the system, trying to figure out _how_ , but she doesn't have the slightest idea. "I can't believe it actually works!" 

She reads the note again. "What is Varseth Day, anyway?"

***

Pidge subtly checks with the others. None of them have received a gift, and Keith and Lance both give her a weird look when she mentions "Varseth Day." 

Coran, however, is much more helpful.

"Why, it's one of our oldest Altean traditions! Varseth Day is a holiday where gifts are exchanged between couples, or unpaired individuals give gifts to a potential paramour to make their intentions known." Coran elbows her and winks. "Let me tell you, there were more than a few young Altean ladies hoping for a Varseth Day present from old Coran here!" 

With his next breath, he launches into a complete historical background of the holiday, which Pidge only narrowly escapes. 

She walks back to her room and pulls out the note one more time, her cheeks heating as she rereads it. 

_Oh._

***

Pidge spends the better part of the day figuring out how to respond. There's not a whole lot in the castle that can be used to make a gift in return—not that she has the slightest idea of what to make. She can write a poem—except that she's never written poetry. She can make a program of some kind, but honestly there's nothing Pidge can pull out that the castle doesn't already have. 

She flops back on her bed and groans. There's nothing she can give to Allura in return, and she probably _has_ to give something in return to show that she reciprocates. 

In fact, there's only one thing she can think of. 

Well, Pidge hasn't often gone for the direct approach, but this seems like a situation that calls for it. 

***

She finds Allura in the castle library, while Keith and Shiro are on the training deck, Coran's on the bridge, and Lance and Hunk are at the swimming pool. There's no one around to intrude, and more importantly, no one around to see it if Pidge has horribly misjudged this situation and is about to be thoroughly rejected. 

She comes up to the couch where Allura's reading and clears her throat. 

Allura looks up and nearly jolts off the couch. "Oh! Pidge! I, uh, didn't expect to see you here. Now." 

She sounds awkward and unsure, totally at odds from what Pidge has come to expect. "Well, I don't know how it is on Altea, but on Earth, when we get a present, we say 'thank you' to the person who gave it."

"Ah. Well, I hope it's, um, helpful." 

It's hard to be sure with Allura's dark skin, but Pidge is _pretty_ certain it's a little pinker than normal. "So. Yeah. Thank you." Pidge scoots closer, and before she can lose her nerve, she kisses Allura on the cheek. "Happy Varseth Day."

Allura touches her cheek where Pidge just kissed her, and Pidge isn't an expert, but she's pretty sure that expression is a mix of surprise and happiness. Her heart gives a little flutter at the sight. 

Pidge backs off, fully intending to give Allura some space now that she's made her own declaration.

"Wait, Pidge." Allura catches her hand and pulls her back toward the couch. "Stay for a while with me?" 

Pidge grins. "Sure, Princess. I'd love to."


End file.
